


Promise

by talkingtothesky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Gwen reflects on the bond she shares with Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated posting.

She knows she won’t stop loving him.

 

Not if he hates her, not if the sky falls in, not if he finally has to be the one who asks her to sacrifice herself for the good of the universe.

 

She knows he’ll do everything in his power for that not to happen.

 

It’s like a silent pact. Never spoken of, but it’s there.

 

Not easy promises, either of them.

 

Never broken, never questioned, and never truly understood. But that’s okay.

 

Sometimes promises work both ways.

 

She will save his life a thousand times, even if he doesn’t need her help.


End file.
